My Ghoul
by PerkyGot
Summary: Even if they're broken up, Frankie will always be Holt's ghoul, no matter what.


Draculara's sweet sixteen part was going on strong. Loud music, ghouls hanging out, Toralei and Valentine had gotten kicked out of the party, Yep this party couldn't get any better. Holt was standing near the station where Cupid and Abbey were giving out advice on love, mostly by Abbey, and Cupid was not pleased by this. Then something else caught his eye. A ghoul with her skunk-striped hair in a ponytail in a fang-tastic plaid dress with one strap, revealing her seams and bolts. Frankie Stein. She looked absolutely drop-dead gorgeous in that dress. Holt always wished Frankie wouldn't have 'paused' their relationship and he knew Jackson felt the same. Both of them cared for her deeply and genuinely. Just then, a good-looking vampire walked up to Frankie and he started putting the 'moves' on her. Holt started to get heated up, mostly by his hair, when Frankie laughed at whatever he said. Whoo boy, when it comes to anger, Holt had it bad. He can be a hot-head at times, but when it involves stealing his ghoul... Holt had remembered not to let his temper ruin this claw-some party. Last time at a party, he was refused to dj, and he got so mad, he burnt the place down. Then there was that time that Manny broke his radio... Well, at least he still had headphones though. Then he saw the guy offering a hand and a slow dance music was playing. That was it. He rushed over there and just as Frankie was about to answer, Holt came and took her hand.

"Sorry dude. This ghoul's all taken." He yelled as he was still dragging her, until they got outside.

"Holt, what are you doing?" She asked as Holt let go of her hand. He turned towards her. He smirked.

"I must say, you look so smokin' in that dress, Fine-Stein." She blushed and nervously laughed.

"Thanks..." Then he started to come closer, causing her to back up until she hit a wall. "Holt..? What are you going to do..." She asked nervously as he chuckled.

"This." He wrapped his arm around her waist and pressed his lips against hers. Frankie gasped by the sudden action, but she started closing her eyes and just went with the flow. But then, Holt's hand started to drift to her thighs and he started to caress her right one, causing her to gasp and he got in her mouth easily. Their tongues met and soon it became a fight for dominance, which Holt easily won. Frankie admitted, he was a good kisser. They break apart, breathing heavily. Then he starts sliding the strap of her dress and starts kissing her shoulder.

"Holt... Stop it..." Frankie moaned as he traced his mouth from shoulder to her neck, trying to be careful of her bolts. He sank his teeth onto her mint green skin and she moaned, while his hand was caressing her thigh. God, Frankie has never felt good like this, and it was from her ex. She moaned a little louder when he sucked on the bite mark he made. Then he went for her ear and started to nibble on it. Frankie tried not to spark and moan by the heat Holt was giving her. She then heard a whisper from him,

"You are mine... Franken-Fine." He nibbled on her ear again, but Frankie managed to gently push him away. "Aw Man, why stop?" He whined as Frankie giggled.

"Holt, were you jealous of that guy who was flirting with me?" She saw Holt's face become red as his hair.

"Well, I don't like someone who tries to get down with my ghoul."

"But we're not dating anymore."

"So? Even if we aren't, I still dig you, Frankie. And so does the normie." Frankie remained silent as his lips parted to continue speaking. "No matter how much you hate me, I'll still love you." He told as he hugged her tightly and she returned the hug.

"Holt, I don't hate you. I do love you back, but I'm afraid it's going to get complicated with this whole split personality thing..." He pulled away and places a kiss on her stitch under her eye.

"I don't care. I like you Frankie and I want to be with you." He told as he squeezed her tightly.

"So stubborn..." He chuckled And kissed her temple.

"Of course I am." He started to lift her and spin her around.

"Holt!" She giggled as he smirked.

"Come on, you know you like it when I carry you."

"Seriously stop!" She was still giggling.

"Say that you love me and I'll stop." He told as Frankie giggled.

"Okay... I... I love you..." She nervously told as Holt smiled and stopped spinning her. He let her go and they shared one more kiss and they intertwined fingers as they stared into their eyes.

_You'll always be my ghoul._

_**a/n: well there you go, fluffy Holt/Frankie for you. Yes, this takes place around the ending of 'Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?'. Review!**_


End file.
